1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an artificial decorative plant and, more particularly, to an artificial decorative plant that is convenient in assembly and strengthened in structure.
2. Description of Related Art
With the living quality improvement of modern people, their household environment correspondingly focuses on embellishment artistry, especially for occasion-fitting decorations which are indispensable. Christmas Day is the most popular festival that people are crazy about, and it has various activities and numerous decorations. Thus, a Christmas tree is one of the commonest decorations, because it not only creates a Christmas atmosphere but also embellishes the dull living environment. To make the Christmas tree to be located indoors, artificial Christmas trees have been sold on the market that can be assembled during Christmas days and that can be disassembled for storage after festivals. With reference to FIG. 1 showing a perspective view of a conventional artificial Christmas tree in accordance with the prior art, the conventional artificial Christmas tree has a main stem 10 and multiple branches 12 fixed together by winding yarns 14 thereon. The main stem 10 and the branches 12 are made of metallic material without resilience. Although this conventional artificial Christmas tree is convenient in storage, it has no flexibility in disassembly, because the branches have to be detached or bent one by one that is time-consuming. Thus, the conventional artificial Christmas tree is not rapid and convenient in the assembly and detachment. Moreover, it also needs many skilled workers to tie the branches 12 on the main stem 10 so that production of this conventional structure is time-consuming and inefficient.